The Story of Echo Abura
by whomp2
Summary: What if Naruto had some help stealing the Forbidden Scroll? This is a story about Naruto's friend. Echo Abura


I do not own Naruto or most of the oc stuff in this story. I got a lot of ideas from Naruto Fanon. Credit towards Ten Tailed Fox for Echo Uchiha and lot more. If you want to check it out look at my deviant art page.

* * *

Chapter 1

Two people were currently running through the forest after completing the task given to them by their sensei. The person on the left was a young boy about ten years old and had spiky blonde hair with bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, he wore a kill-me orange jumpsuit that had a white collar and red swirl pattern stitched into the right shoulder with blue shinobi sandals. This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The person currently following Naruto was a boy that looked to be in his early teens. He had long spiky black hair that went past his shoulders and green pupiless green eyes that seemed to glow in the night. He wore a red compression t-shirt with black ANBU pants which were wrapped just above his right knee and black martial arts shoes. This was Echo Abura.

The reason Echo and Naruto were currently running through the forest is because they were assigned the task of stealing the Scroll of Sealing by Mizuki.

Echo who is currently 12-years old and two years older than Naruto failed to graduate on account of him and Naruto being friends.

Mizuki who decided to take advantage of this and kill two birds with one stone offered Naruto the chance of graduating early and Echo the chance of graduating if they could steal the Scroll of Sealing. Which brings us back to Naruto and Echo running through the woods.

"Alright Naruto this should be good enough." said Echo. Looking around the forest clearing for anything that could be useful should they get caught.

"Alright! Now we just gotta learn a jutsu and we pass dattebayo." said an excited Naruto.

"Right, let's see what's in the scroll." said Echo unstrapping the scroll from his back.

Laying the scroll out on the ground Echo began to look through it.

"Naruto." Echo called out.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"I think I found the perfect jutsu for you." said Echo.

"Really!" Naruto shouted out excitedly "is it shooting flames or, or creating huge waves!" Naruto continued to spout out.

"Neither," Echo said shutting Naruto down. "come take a look."

Naruto, pouting at not being able to do something "awesome", walked over to take a look.

"Clones." Naruto practically spat out.

"I suck at clones though." said Naruto. Miffed at being unable to do a single clone, and at Echo for bringing it up.

"No you moron, these are different" said Echo to his not so smart friend.

Naruto just glared at Echo before reading the description.

 ** _Kage Bunshin_**

 ** _Rank: B class Kinjutsu_**

 ** _Allows user to make solid Bunshin to deal and receive damage while dividing chakra reserves equally. The Bunshins have their own intelligence, corresponding to that of the user. A primary advantage of the Kage Bunshin is that all newly acquired knowledge by the Bunshins is transferred to the user upon dispelling. Technique was banned by the Nidaime Hokage._**

"Holy Shit!" Naruto shouted out.

"Be quiet, you're going to get us spotted." Echo all but hissed out.

"Sorry." said Naruto sheepishly.

"sigh . . It's fine just get working on the jutsu." said Echo.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm going to look through the scroll and see if there is anything I can use." Echo said.

"Why don't you learn the Kage Bunshin to?" asked Naruto.

"Because my chakra reserves are not as big as yours. Why do think you can't do a regular Bunshin." Echo said in a way that implied Naruto should indeed know why.

Seeing Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face made Echo sigh.

"The reason", pausing to make sure he had Naruto's attention, "is because you simply have too much chakra. The Bunchin requires such little chakra that for you to be able to do it, you would have to create upwards of 500 to even get a proper looking one. This isn't even taking into account your horrid chakra control." said Echo making Naruto depressed.

"That is why this jutsu is perfect for you." said Echo bringing Naruto out of his funk.

"Right! Let's do this." said Naruto all pumped and ready to go.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " said Naruto

Echo just went to the corner of the clearing for some privacy. After checking to make sure Naruto wasn't looking he activated his Doujutsu. Echo's Doujutsu was similar to that of the Sharingan but instead of being red with black tomoe it had a orange/peach base with a gray ring in the middle with orange dots and his pupil was gray tinted blue. He didn't have a name for it yet, but was working on it.

Echo was currently looking through the scroll to see if he could find anything useful, his doujutsu helping him remember anything that could be of use later. After going through the whole scroll, finding a few jutsu that he would work on later, he turned off his doujutsu and closed the scroll.

He looked over to Naruto who looking dead on his feet making Echo wonder how long he had been looking through the scroll. Deciding that it was time to go he started walking towards Naruto.

"Naruto, you don-" Echo stopped mid sentence when he sensed something heading there way. Echo quickly hid behind a tree and peered out to see who was coming.

Naruto, who did not hear Echo, stood there utterly exhausted.

"I did it" Naruto thought tiredly.

"NARUTO!" a voice rang throughout the clearing.

"Wha-" started Naruto, turning around just in time to see who it was

"Naruto, do you hav-" started Iruka before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Found you Iruka Sensei." said Naruto. Unaware he had just cut off Iruka.

"No, I found you!" raged Iruka.

"Do you have any Idea how much trouble you're in." said Iruka. Either unaware or choosing to ignore the fact that Echo had helped Naruto steal the Scroll of Sealing.

"What are you talking about Iruka Sensei?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You stole the Scroll of Sealing." said Iruka wondering why he was even having this conversation.

"Yeah and now I pass right." said Naruto forgetting Echo was even here.

"Naruto what are you talking about." asked Iruka now very confused.

"Mizuki Sensei said that if I got the scroll then I would graduate." said Naruto, wondering why Iruka didn't already know this.

Iruka was stunned. Mizuki had been behind this. But why?

Naruto was looking around the clearing for his friend whom he just remembered was here when he heard Iruka shout "GET DOWN".

"What are yo-oomph." said Naruto before he was tackled out of the way by Iruka.

"Iruka Sensei what are you doing?" Naruto asked becoming frightened.

"Come out. I know you're there." Iruka said ignoring Naruto in favor of watching out for the enemy.

"Very good Naruto, now give me the scroll." said Mizuki from a tree branch. Having just jumped into the clearing.

"Naruto don't listen to him, take to scroll and run." shouted Iruka.

"Ir-Iruka Se-sen-sensei?" Naruto all but stuttered out in his frightened state.

"Naruto Mizuki tricked you into stealing the Scroll of Sealing and tried to frame you." said Iruka. Stunning Naruto.

"No Naruto, don't listen to him. Now give me the Scroll." Mizuki said with a twisted smile on his face.

Naruto looked back and forth between his two sensei's not knowing what to do.

"Naruto." Mizuki suddenly said.

"Ye-yeah." stuttered Naruto.

"Do you know why everybody hates you?" questioned Mizuki with a dark grin.

"Wh-why?" asked Naruto deeply wanting to know.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden." Shouted Iruka.

"Shut up! This has been a long time coming." Snarled Mizuki.

"What's Forbidden?" Naruto asked, his curiosity outweighing is fear.

"I'll tell you then. October 10, the day you were born, the day the kyuubi attacked and was killed," Mizuki let out a small laugh at this.

"Mizuki don't." Iruka pleaded, unable to do anything having twisted his ankle when he tackled Naruto.

"Well that was a lie." continued Mizuki ignoring Iruka's pleas to stop.

"Even our precious Yondaime Hokage couldn't kill the beast so he sealed it." said Mizuki darkly.

Naruto was starting shake having an idea as to wear this was going.

"The Yondaime sealed it into you. You are the kyuubi." Mizuki said with a sick twisted grin on his face. Savoring the look of utter devastation on Naruto's face.

Naruto was shell shocked, he was the kyuubi? Now everything made sense. The glares, being charged triple on everything, the attacks. Naruto mind started shutting down as tears poured from his eyes. So he did the only thing he could, he ran.

* * *

Echo wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He had just found out his best friend held the Kyuubi, his sensei is apparently a traitor, and he had been completely forgotten. Now he was currently trailing Naruto waiting for the right opportunity to reveal himself.

Echo stopped on a branch when he saw Naruto stop to lean against a tree.

"I guess everyone was right. I am a monster." said Naruto. Sliding his back down the tree until he was sitting, and just cried.

Echo watched all of this but still did not interfere. Not having clue how to approach this. Like Naruto, Echo was also an orphan and did not make many friends because he hung out with Naruto, unlike Naruto, Echo was not very good at expressing himself. While Naruto hid himself behind a mask of pulling pranks, being loud, and just generally being a happy go lucky guy. Echo did none of that. Echo was blunt bordering on rude, cold and just generally impassive. However, this was not a mask, it was how he truly was.

So seeing his only friend in such a state and not being able to help frustrated Echo.

Echo was snapped out of his frustrations when he heard people speaking. Mentally cursing himself for not noticing sooner he started listening.

"You're right, that is what a demon would do," said a voice Echo recognized as Iruka.

Just as Echo was about to attack, Iruka continued.

"but Naruto is not a demon, he is a proud citizen of Konoha will be Hokage someday." Iruka spoke with his voice full of pride.

Echo was surprised by Iruka's speech before looking over to Naruto to see him crying tears of joy which made Echo smile.

"Well than I guess I'll just have to kill you too." Mizuki said as he prepared to throw a massive shuriken at Iruka.

Echo was about to interfere when Naruto moved.

* * *

Naruto who's whole night had been an emotional roller-coaster quickly launched himself at Mizuki, kicking him in the head, knocking him away.

"If you lay a single hand on my Sensei I'll kill you." Naruto said as he stood in front of Iruka.

"Naruto." Iruka whispered out.

"Ha, like a brat like you could even compare to me." Mizuki stated arrogantly.

Naruto just smirked before making a cross seal with his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted out creating a massive poof of smoke that when cleared, revealed hundreds of Naruto's around the clearing, completely surrounding Mizuki. Leaving Iruka and Mizuki both stunned.

"Attack!" Naruto shouted.

All of Naruto's Bunshins piled on to Mizuki and just started punching anything they could.

-5 minutes later-

"Well Naruto I'm proud of you." said Iruka.

"Really?" Naruto asked practically beaming.

"Yes now I think we should get the scroll and Mizuki back to the Hokage." said Iruka.

"That won't be necessary." A voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around they were surprised to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama/Jiji." Naruto and Iruka spoke.

"Yes I watched the entire thing and I must say I am very proud of you Naruto." Sarutobi said filling Naruto with pride.

"However, Naruto there is somebody else you need to speak to." said the Hokage.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

The Third just pointed behind Naruto making him turn around and gasp.

* * *

Echo, who just finished watching Naruto beat the shit out of Mizuki, was about to leave when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. Echo stopped moving and tried to hide as best as he could but knew it was futile. So when the Third made mention of somebody whom Naruto needed to talk to Echo resigned himself to his fate.

Walking out from behind the tree with his head down, he heard Naruto gasp causing him look up to see the stunned look of Iruka, the emotionless look of the Third, and the look of horror on Naruto.

Echo just stood there with an impassive look on his face waiting for somebody to start what would obviously a tense conversation.

"Why don't we take this to my office." the Hokage said as more of an order than a question.

* * *

Walking into the Hokage's office made Echo feel as if he were on trial. He knew he was in shit the question though was how much?

"Echo, while I'm sure there is a long story behind this situation I would like to wrap this up as quickly as possible." said the Hokage.

Echo just noded.

"What do you want to know?" asked Echo.

"Why were you with Naruto?" questioned the Hokage.

Echo was silent for a moment, a plan forming in his mind.

"The same reason Naruto was with me." said Echo slightly dodging the question while also stating Naruto performed the same acts as him.

Naruto who was currently sitting quietly shifted in his seat. Aware of the tense atmosphere.

"Echo, depending on your answer-" the hokage was cut off by Echo surprising him slightly but didn't let it show.

"Depending on how you answer, will determine whether or not I leave the village." said Echo shocking everyone in the room.

"Watch how you spea-" Iruka stopped when the Hokage raised his hand.

"What is your question?" Hiruzen asked. Curious as to what his surrogate grandsons friend has to say.

"Why didn't you interfere?" asked Echo through narrow eyes.

"You'll have to be a li-" started the Third.

"Why didn't you stop us from taking the scroll, why didn't you stop Mizuki from attacking us, why didn't you tell Naruto sooner, why didn't you stop the exam instructors?" Asked Echo who by the end was practically shouting.

"Why didn't you interfere?" Echo repeated softly.

The Third who was resting his head on his hand stared at Echo for a moment.

Naruto and Iruka both fidgeted in their chairs.

"You ask why I did not stop you, well I have no clue what you're talking about." said the Hokage. His facing giving nothing away.

"You ask why I did not stop Mizuki from attacking you, I knew you three had the situation under control." The Third continued.

"I did not tell Naruto sooner because I had wanted him to have a normal childhood but it seems that was an error in my judgement." The Hokage said. Which pissed off Naruto a little but he held his tongue knowing that conversation would come later.

"Finally you ask why didn't I stop the exam instructors," said the Hokage, confusing Iruka and Naruto not understanding what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean." said the Third.

"Bullshit!" Echo snapped, slamming his hands on the Hokage's desk.

The Hokage flared his chakra slightly getting Echo to back down.

"I have answered your questions. Now I have to ask you to leave." said the Hokage.

Echo just glared at the Hokage before looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't hate you for containing the Kyuubi. We were friends at the orphanage and were friends now." said Echo before leaving the room.


End file.
